cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cafe World Podcast Transcript - July 4, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World Podcast. My name is Georgia, and I'm here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking about the Slow Cooker, which it can allow you to make comfortable food. We'll also talk about the Full Screen revamp, the Summer Features, and you guys will all be given a sneak peek about what's coming up in Cafe World in the near future. But before we get to our newest releases, I want to give a quick thank you to all of our players who participated in our Canada Day Decorating Contest. Canada Day, well, it such a successful Canada Day we have ever seen with players decorating their paper with red markers. Congratulations to all of our winners, and everyone who would like to check out our entries, please make sure to visit the Events section of the Cafe World forums. Our winners are given 500 Cafe Cash and 500,000 Coins. Make sure to enter our next contest for your chance to win big. As everyone knows, Summer is here, and what better way to do that this year is doing some quests and the countdown this year. The new Summer Features are ending soon, so every player haves to finish their quests, finish their countdown, and finish their features. One big change we have make recently is the ability to do full screen, recently with the upcoming release of full screen, if you play full screen, the screen will go like a movie screen, so it will not only allow you to play full screen, but it can also allow you to play Cafe World at least 5 times. As all of you know, there are 6 quests to be done before full screen arrives. And lastly is the new Slow Cooker. It is a buildable building that you can make comfortable food in your Cafe. You can either place the Slow Cooker on your Cafe or in your marketplace. The Slow Cooker is an one-click cooking building that serves comfortable food from their Grandma and Grandpa. You will need 4 Oven Gloves, 6 Timers, and 8 of the 2 items called Meat Racks and Stoneware Dishes to finish building your Slow Cooker. And, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. Firstly in our coming soon segment is an release that many of our players will be really exciting about, as it's a release of Cafe World. Soon, players will be able to hire a person from the coffee machine and your drink bar. If you want to know how it works, we will give you the information of this release in our next podcast. And lastly, we have a newest limited edition theme ever, but however, we will find more about the new theme when we get to the middle of July, so please stay tuned till our next podcast for more details. Alright folks, well, that's it for me this week, Again, my name is Georgia, and I'll be back on July 15th to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News